


Perhaps Next Time

by FBI



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attempted Cannibalism?, Belly Kink, Insecurity, M/M, Weight Gain, body issues, tummy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBI/pseuds/FBI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so Hannibal has been progressively fattening up Frederick to eat him; but the sight of the added weight on his frame causes Hannibal to feel a different kind of hunger.</p><p>(Baring in mind i wrote this when i was hammered)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps Next Time

Hannibal Lector had never been a fan of fattier cuts of meat, it rarely cooked well and was often greasy; he liked his meat lean. That wasn’t to say he couldn’t acquire the taste, his latest cut looked as though it were going fall under the category, or would soon. He was keeping a close eye on him, he wanted to minimise stress and make sure he was comfortable; it was close to slaughter. His tools were cleaned, sharpened and laid out in his personal abattoir; his best knives glinted in the block in the kitchen. This cut was not for today; today he’d fixed the last meal. He straightened his blue paisley tie in his reflection in the window and started setting the table. He’d been playing for weeks now, frequently inviting him over for dinner, soothing his nerves and suspicions, earning his trust; and now it was time to finish the game.

Frederick Chilton approached the front door, bundled in a thick wool coat and scarf, mumbling angrily under his breath. He raised a gloved hand and rapped loudly on the solid wood and quickly brought his hand back to his pocket, the other grasping his cane a little harder than necessary. He shuffled his feet on the porch and nuzzled further into his scarf and waited for the door to be answered. Footsteps approached and a tall shadow cast against the glass, blocking the light from inside, the door opened and Hannibal welcomed him in.  
“How are you today, Frederick?” He hung Frederick’s coat in the hall as he unraveled himself from the long scarf.  
“Awful.” He placed the scarf on the rack and stuffed the gloves into the pockets of the coat. “There was another power outage at the hospital, thirty five minutes it was off for” he ranted, following Hannibal to the kitchen. “I was assured the generators were working, but once again I was lied to.” Hannibal held a tumbler of amber coloured liquid out to Frederick, he drained the glass and Hannibal held up the decanter; he nodded and held out his glass, Hannibal refilled and Frederick took a sip from it. “Thank you. I do apologise, you really don’t need to hear this.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Stress doesn’t make for good tasting meat; hopefully he’d be able to sooth the animal before slaughter.  
“Nonsense, that’s what friends are for.” He smiled, drinking from his own glass. “Other than that I hope you’re well.” Frederick snorted and drained the rest of his drink.  
“Unfortunately, I’m not. The term long day can’t even be applied.” He had been looking forward to getting rid of Frederick, he was loud, annoying and was just absolutely rude. He watched him lean back against the bench, working his shoulders to stretch the muscles on his back. He’d noticed a growing strain on Frederick’s shirts over the past couple of weeks; he smiled to himself as he noted his success. The exercise in fattening him up had started as what it was; somewhere down the line he got a little more invested in his expanding waistline; though he was resolutely not interested in Frederick. His hand absently rubbed at his belly as he pushed himself back off the bench. Hannibal moved around to place some used cutlery in the dishwasher and watched Frederick from the corner of his eye. He fidgeted with the bottom of his suit jacket, tugging it down and pulling it away from his body; he seemed largely unbothered by it, but he was clearly annoyed with his clothing.  
“Pulling at it will not remedy it, Frederick.” He stated, pouring two glasses of dark red wine. Frederick’s hands startled away from his jacket, a light red bloomed across his cheeks.  
“Believe me, I’m aware; I was just trying to make myself more comfortable.”  
“You may remove your jacket if you wish, it’s not a necessity. I’m a large believer in making my guests feel comfortable.” Hannibal moved over to the oven and removed a covered tray and a heavenly smell followed it. Frederick made no move to remove his jacket and Hannibal glanced back over.  
“As ridiculous as it may sound, I’d be more comfortable wearing it.” He slumped a little with the words and dropped back against the counter.  
“That does come across as rather odd; however it’s your choice and I’d rather not make you feel uncomfortable.” Hannibal moved another tray into the oven and started plating the food from the previous tray. “You’ve gained weight, Frederick” he pointed out bluntly “it’s nothing to feel ashamed about.” Frederick blushed deeply and sank a little further against the counter; he was hoping it wasn’t that noticeable, apparently he was wrong. “I’m sorry; I fear I’ve upset you.” Hannibal feigned guilt, he was hoping he’d be embarrassed; it just makes it all the more fun to toy with him.  
“No, no. I’m just too sensitive for my own good.”  
“I could have been more tactful with my phrasing” he continued placing food on plates “and possibly invited you to dinner less often.” He smiled, earning a quiet laugh from Frederick. “If you would go through to the dining room, I will join you in a moment.” He handed Frederick a bottle of wine and lead him to the door by placing his palm against his lower back, pushing slightly on the soft padding of his hips. He’d fattened up nicely and complacently, entirely clueless and mostly just thankful to have a friend. Frederick unbuttoned his jacket and sat himself at the table and patiently waited for Hannibal to join him; he fidgeted uncomfortably with his shirt, it was pulled tight against his belly and was starting to make him feel self-conscious. Hannibal entered the dining room and placed a plate in front of Frederick and one it front of his own seat. Hannibal sat down and topped up both of their glasses.  
“This looks wonderful.” Frederick smiled as he leant in to smell the food on his plate.  
“Thank you, I hope you will enjoy it.” Hannibal made sure to find out and prepare Frederick’s favourites; a last meal should be the most enjoyable after all. They ate and drank more than would be considered decent at dinner and made idle conversation. Frederick’s stomach was grumbling in protest as he continued to ignore it and eat. Hannibal watched him intently throughout the meal, as he added and added to his girth; Frederick had a softness developing under his chin and it looked adorable as he chewed and talked and swallowed. It went unnoticed by Frederick; he was too occupied by the food, occasionally making pleased noises and leaning back every so often to relieve the pressure on his stomach. He mindlessly put away enough food for at least two separate meals and slowly added more and more pressure to the button on his trousers. His shirt was stretched across his belly and Frederick was too tipsy to be bothered anymore; he was full of good food and wine and couldn’t bring himself to even think about it. Hannibal made sure to always offer Frederick more than necessary and Frederick hated to be impolite; the weight settled nicely on his short frame and he looked delicious. Frederick finished desert and sat back in his chair, rubbing his stomach absently; he had Hannibal’s undivided attention once more. This time Frederick noticed his staring and folded in on himself a little self-consciously, Hannibal smiled reassuringly as he cleared the plates from the table. Frederick sighed and helped himself to more wine; scolding himself for overdoing it once again as waited for Hannibal to return.

Hannibal placed the plates on the bench and turned to the block on the counter and drew a large meat knife from it. He ran his finger along the blade and nicked his skin; he sucked the blood from the gash before inspecting the knife and cleaning it one last time before the slaughter. He piled the used dishes in the dishwasher, straightened his tie and moved towards the dining room again. He’d been planning this for a while, just a quick slice across the throat and bleed him out; quick, effective, a little messy but he was a dab hand at getting out bloodstains now. He stopped silently just outside the door way and observed Frederick’s reflection in the large windows; the added weight settled low, around the stomach, hips and thighs and his rear had received a generous extension in the process. The heavy meal had only added to his girth, his belly rounded out more than usual and put further strain on the already over worked buttons of his thin striped shirt. Hannibal lingered by the door way, trying to fathom what he was feeling, it was definitely arousal; he frequently felt that watching Frederick eat, but that was easily taken care of once the man left but this was a far more urgent feeling. Seeing Frederick’s clothes become tight and his body become thicker had entirely skewed his plan, he didn’t intend on finding Frederick attractive heavier and full of food. Hannibal found himself placing the blade on a small table in the hall and walking into the dining room with a completely different intent. Frederick tapped idly on the stem of his wine glass and hummed quietly to himself as Hannibal stepped silently across the floor; he went undetected until he was stood directly behind him. He put his hand on Frederick’s shoulder as he rounded his chair; Frederick jumped at the contact and made a very unattractive noise.  
“You scared me.” He breathed in sharply. Hannibal rubbed a soothing circle on Frederick’s shoulder with his thumb; he bent down and his face was centimetres from the others. Frederick stopped breathing and his eyes were wide; he was panicking and it was delicious. Hannibal moved closer and kissed him gently on the side of the mouth; Frederick swallowed loudly as Hannibal took his hand and lead him out of the chair. Frederick’s mind stopped working as he followed Hannibal through his house and up to his bedroom. 

The room was adorned with dark varnished furnishings and rich coloured fabrics; it was similar to his own in that sense, but in true Hannibal fashion it was far nicer and better coordinated. Hannibal brought his mouth to Frederick’s neck as he loosened the tie from his neck; Frederick was shaking and his breathing was uneven as the other man pulled the strip of fabric from his neck. Hannibal took the jacket from him and tossed it across the room, Frederick wanted to protest against the poor treatment of his suit when Hannibal slipped his tongue into his mouth and his hands to his waist and moved them closer towards the bed. Frederick’s brain started working again and he reached up and slipped the suit jacket from his shoulders and let it drop to the floor before moving his hands to his face. Hannibal started to unbutton Frederick’s shirt but Frederick stumbled back onto the bed and let out an embarrassed little laugh and Hannibal smiled as he pushed him to scoot up to the headboard. Hannibal climbed on top of him and continued unbuttoning his shirt; Frederick removed Hannibal’s waistcoat and dropped it onto the bed, he started on Hannibal’s shirt but his hands were knocked back as Hannibal tore his shirt from him. He sat back on his knees and admired the sight of Frederick, flushed, panting and his soft stomach stuffed taut. He rubbed his hand across the warm expanse of skin and leaned back into kiss him, Frederick finished unbuttoning Hannibal’s shirt and he sat back on his legs and shrugged it from his shoulders. Frederick’s skin felt hot against his own and his hands were tight and tangled in his hair as he sucked hard enough to bruise at the base of his neck; he moved his hands down Frederick’s stomach and round to his sides and squeezed at the soft flesh at his hips and bit down on his lip. Observing his efforts growing on Frederick’s frame was one thing; but to touch and taste was something far more exhilarating. His hands wandered around his torso, pressing and squeezing at various points and travelling down to his thighs and groping his rear. Frederick moaned into Hannibal’s mouth as he palmed his cock through the thin material of his trousers; his nails dragging across Hannibal’s bare back. Hannibal’s hands were wholly dedicate to the stuffed mound of Frederick’s stomach; he ran his lean hands over the soft flesh and dipped down to suck a deep blue mark above his belly button and rolled his thick hips through his hands. Hannibal stripped the shorter man of his trousers and briefs and slipped his body back against his; rutting his crotch against Frederick’s own erect cock. Hannibal composed himself briefly to saunter across to the drawers; he pulled out a small foil packet and a long bottle. Frederick watched him desperately as he refrained himself from touching himself; Hannibal returned quickly, he unwrapped a pale condom and rolled it out against his dick. He squirted a generous amount of lubricant into his hand as he approached Frederick; gasping quietly as he pumped his own throbbing dick languidly, Frederick watched with hunger in his eyes as the older man pleasured himself at the foot of the bed, squirming as Hannibal kneeled over his bloated form. Hannibal moved his hand to Frederick’s plump ass and looked at him for approval; he nodded with a loud swallow as Hannibal thrust two fingers into Frederick’s hole and stretched him out. He continued for a few minutes and added another finger before pulling out completely. Frederick groaned at the loss but snapped back to himself as Hannibal placed his hands on his hips and moved him so as to settle the head of his cock to his entrance; he revelled at the easy give of the layer of fat, slowly impaling Frederick on his length and waiting several beats for Frederick to adjust before thrusting into him. His lean body hit the thickly padded rear of the shorter doctor as he rolled his hips; he leaned into him and latched his teeth onto the area connecting his neck to his shoulder, the delicate skin bruising quickly under his mouth. Frederick moaned and hissed as Hannibal leisurely rocked himself in and out of him; his finely manicured nails leaving red ribbons down the other’s back and white lines of stolen skin beneath his own fingernails. Hannibal hissed against his Frederick’s collarbone as he drew blood against his delicate skin; Frederick apologised quietly as he saw the red at his fingers but quickly quietened at the rough thrust of Doctor Lector. Hannibal’s hands returned to the thick padding of Frederick’s belly; he pinched hard and smoothed it back down as his hips met Frederick’s ass; the obscene sound of wet skin against wet skin reverberating through the dully illuminated hollow bedroom. He moaned throatily at the waves his movement made across the fat of Frederick’s stomach and slammed harder into him. Frederick was nearing climax; the combined pressure of Hannibal’s girth and his overly full stomach adding to the need. He came loudly against Hannibal’s stomach and hand; his moan sending vibrations through the thick mahogany bed frame as his eyelids fluttered shut. Hannibal watched the other’s face with undivided fascination as he his thrusts grew erratic as he came closer to the edge. Frederick was spent but clenched his muscles to aid Hannibal’s own orgasm and continued to release deep throaty groans; the overstimulation eliciting delicious expressions from his softened face. Hannibal came shortly after; his hot seed filling the shorter man as he slowly rocked himself through orgasm.

Hannibal leaned heavily against Frederick before catching his breath, steadying himself and rolling off of him; he lay beside the younger man and removed the filled condom from his dick, tied it off and threw it mindlessly onto the bedside table. Frederick’s breathing remained heavy even after his own had stopped; a mixture of embarrassment and neglected fitness regimes. Once his breathing had settled he rolled onto his side and watched the fine line of Hannibal’s cheekbones as he lay motionless; Hannibal turned to him and gave him a small smile, unable to bring himself down from the high Frederick’s body elicited from him.   
“Th-that was new.” Frederick said meekly; his arm moving to defensively cover the stomach he’d been trying to disguise the entire evening.   
“May I ask what was new?” Hannibal glanced over to Frederick; he was flushed, panting and watching Hannibal with a desperate need; he could only assume it was for approval. Frederick averted his eyes shyly as he pulled the sheets higher over his torso, the dampened flesh of which Hannibal had previously wished to utilise hid beneath a layer of expensive silk.  
“A male partner” He admitted “and the fat thing.” He buried half of his face into the pillow; eyes directed at Hannibal’s haired chest, awaiting his delayed rejection. Hannibal reached across and pulled the covers down from Frederick’s body and dragged his eyes down his pale skin and back to his face; he watched Hannibal with expectant eyes, a slight dew in the corners. He needed his validation and Hannibal revelled in his dependency and ran his hand down his plump cheek.  
“You’re beautiful, Frederick; I can assure you it isn’t a thing.” Frederick kissed him hard; there was a deep need in the action and he pressed himself against Hannibal’s lean body. Hannibal brought his muscled arms around Frederick and held him until his breathing evened out and a light snore escaped his lips; he slipped from beneath the doctor and pulled on his trousers and silently exited the bedroom. His house was cold now; the lack of bodies and heaters warming the air allowed winter to seep through the cracks. The hall floor was ice beneath his feet as he walked along the dark floor, his footsteps muffled by his bare feet; he headed to the little table by the dining room and picked up the pristine glistening knife. It reflected tiny slithers of moon light as he moved towards the kitchen; he ran his wounded finger along the shining edge again before sliding it back into the sleek wooden block.  
“Perhaps next time.” He smiled, turning to return to his sleeping lover.


End file.
